A Promise Made
by Ice Dragon Tamer
Summary: Seto watched Mokuba sleep. He had made a promise to Mokuba, who not knowing it, accepted the promise by listening to Seto's song. He had promised Mokuba that they would always be there for each other. . .


I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the song "Remember Me This Way" by Jordan Hill (It's on the Casper The Movie soundtrack).  
  
This is not a Shonen-Ai or a Yaoi based fic. It is merely a fic that shows the love between our two favourite Kaiba brothers, Mokuba and Seto. As much as I love Noah, he won't be in this because this fic takes place when Seto and Mokuba were at the orphanage. I'm guessing Seto was only about ten when he was at the orphanage. (I think that's what my friend Ashli said which means Mokuba would be 7?)  
  
Anyways, here's the fic for you guys, and this fic is dedicated to Ashleigh- Kaiba/Ashleigh Illuria Kaiba!

* * *

Ten year old Seto watched his brother get, yet again, picked on by some older kids. His blue eyes studied each boy that were playing Keep-Away with his younger brother's toy plane – one of the few toys that each brother was allowed to bring to the orphanage after their parents died. [1]  
  
Seto flicked his brown bangs out of his eyes before growling. He was tired of standing by and watch Mokuba, his younger brother, get picked on. Deciding he would risk getting in trouble rather than stand by and watch, Seto launched himself at the boy who currently had Mokuba's grey plane, and tackled the boy to the ground.  
  
As the boy hit the ground, he made a groan of surprise and tried to hold the plane in his hands but Seto was stronger. Seto wrenched the plane from the boy's hands and stood up as soon as he managed to get it free. He walked over to a crying Mokuba, and bent down so he could stare into his younger brother's dark grey eyes.  
  
In a gentle voice, Seto held out the toy plane and said, "Here you go kiddo."  
  
Mokuba wiped his eyes and took the plane, hugging it close. "Thanks big brother."  
  
Seto smiled, and ruffled Mokuba's black hair. "No problem. Come on, let's go play."  
  
Mokuba nodded with a smile and took Seto's hand, walking into the "play room" – the one room that the orphanage had that was filled with game boards and the occasional video game.  
  
"So what would you like to play Moki?" [2] Seto asked as he stared around the room that had a few desks and a couch and a bookcase as well as a few cupboards that were stashed with checker boards, chess boards, decks of cards and a few tidily wink and marble sets.  
  
"Can we play Chess?" Mokuba asked, with an innocent smile on his face.  
  
"Sure." Seto replied with the same smile Mokuba was wearing.  
  
He watched as his brother excitedly ran to one of the cupboards and grabbed a Chess set before running to one of the desks and setting up the game.  
  
Seto walked over laughing. "Excited to play are we?"  
  
Mokuba nodded, grinning. "Yeah!"  
  
Seto sat down in a chair, brushing his bangs away from his face, his blue eyes dancing with laughter.  
  
"I'll be white and you be black," Seto said, studying his pieces to make sure they were in their required spots.  
  
"Deal." Mokuba said.  
  
"Alright." Seto said, picking up a pawn. "In Chess, white always go first. So I will move my pawn. . ."

* * *

Later that night, Seto and Mokuba got ready for bed in one of the only pairs of pyjamas they could bring.  
  
"Seto?" Mokuba asked as he slid into the bed he shared with his older brother.  
  
"Yeah Moki?" Seto asked, sliding in beside Mokuba and turning to look at his younger brother.  
  
"I had a lot of fun today. You're the best big brother anyone could ever wish for." Mokuba said, hugging Seto as best as he could while lying down.  
  
Seto hugged back. "I'm glad you had fun. And you're an awesome kid. I'm glad you're my younger brother."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah." Seto said. "We'll always be together. We'll never be separated. I promise."  
  
Mokuba nodded, and a comfortable silence was created between the two boys. A few minutes passed before Mokuba spoke up.  
  
"Seto?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can you sing the song mom would always sing to you? You know the one you told me about?"  
  
Seto blinked. "I'm not much of a singer. . ."  
  
Mokuba looked at his older brother, and pulled his guaranteed-to-work puppy dog eyes. "Please?"  
  
Seto laughed. "That's cheating!"  
  
He grabbed his pillow and smacked Mokuba with it playfully.  
  
Mokuba grinned and grabbed his own pillow. "Now it's war!"  
  
The younger brother jumped up on the bed and started to beat Seto in the head with the pillow. Seto grinned and smacked Mokuba in the face with the pillow.  
  
"Now who's cheating?" Mokuba asked as he smacked Seto in the head with the pillow again and then threw his pillow down, and tackled Seto backwards onto the bed.  
  
Seto laughed. "You still are!"  
  
Mokuba pouted. "Am not. But it will be considered cheating if I do this."  
  
Mokuba readied his fingers and began to move them quickly over Seto's rib cage, tickling him. Seto closed his eyes and laughed, trying to shield himself from the evil tickle monster known as Mokuba.  
  
"Sing me the song and I'll stop! Promise!" Mokuba pleaded.  
  
Seto laughed again. "Alright! I give in – I surrender! I'll sing! I'll sing!"  
  
Mokuba sat up, grinning. "Works every time."  
  
Seto sat up, his face beat red from laughing so hard. "Okay, lay down under the covers and I'll keep my end of the bargain, just like you kept yours."  
  
Mokuba excitedly climbed under the covers, and curled up into a ball as Seto made himself comfortable as well, laying beside Mokuba.  
  
Mokuba smiled as Seto gently ruffled his hair.  
  
Seto smiled back, and began to sing to his younger brother the song of his dead mother.  
  
_"Every now and then,  
  
We find a special friend,  
  
Who never lets us down...  
  
Who understands it all,  
  
Reaches out each time we fall,  
  
You're the best friend that I have found..."_  
  
Mokuba smiled as he listened to his brother's voice float into his ears.  
  
_"I know you can't stay,  
  
A part of you will never ever go away,  
  
Your heart will stay.....  
  
I'll make a wish for you,  
  
And hope it will come true.  
  
If life will just be kind,  
  
To such a gentle mind.  
  
If you lose your way,  
  
Think back on yesterday.  
  
And remember me this way,  
  
Remember me this way."_  
  
Seto unconsciously began to ruffle Mokuba's hair, as he continued the song.  
  
_"I don't need eyes to see,  
  
The love you bring to me,  
  
No matter where I go.  
  
And I know that you'll be there,  
  
Forever-more a part of me and everywhere,  
  
I'll always care.....  
  
I'll make a wish for you,  
  
And hope it will come true.  
  
If life will just be kind,  
  
To such a gentle mind.  
  
And if you lose your way,  
  
Think back on yesterday.  
  
Remember me this way,  
  
Remember me this way."  
_  
Mokuba's eyelids began to feel heavy and he slowly closed them and opened them. He wanted to fall asleep, but he didn't want to leave Seto alone. As much as he tried to fight off the sleepiness he felt, he eventually gave in, and his eyes closed, and his breathing became steady and soft.  
  
Seto looked down at his younger brother and smiled. Not wanting to leave the song unfinished, and have Mokuba awake, he continued to sing, even though he knew Mokuba had fallen asleep moments ago.  
  
_"And I'll be right behind your shoulder,  
  
Watching you,  
  
I'll be standing by your side,  
  
All you do,  
  
And I won't ever leave,  
  
As long as you believe,  
  
You just believe....  
  
I'll make a wish for you,  
  
And hope it will come true.  
  
If life will just be kind,  
  
To such a gentle mind.  
  
And if you lose your way,  
  
Think back on yesterday.  
  
Remember me this way,  
  
Remember me this way.  
  
Oh.....  
  
This way."_  
  
Once the song was finished, Seto slid down onto the sheets on the bed and curled up beside his brother, closing his eyes.  
  
Seto closed his eyes, and thought about the song he just sang to his brother. He had made a promise to Mokuba that no matter what, he would always be there for him – that they would always be together. Mokuba didn't know it, but he had accepted the promise by listening to the song. Even if Mokuba did know about the sacred promise that was made only moments ago, Seto promised himself that he would make sure the song promise was honoured down to the detail.  
  
Seto smiled as he slowly fell asleep, his thoughts drifting away. Before he slid into the comfortable darkness known as sleep, he had one thought on his mind. Without meaning to, he whispered, "I love you little brother. Now, and forever."

* * *

Aww, kawaii!  
  
[1] About the whole parents dying thing, I'm going by the dubbed version. In the dubbed version, there was a few times where Seto and Mokuba have both revealed that their parents did die. However, there were also a few times where they have revealed that their parents went missing. So, I chose for the parents to be dead for the purpose of the song and fic.  
  
[2] This is Mokuba's nickname that Seto would call Mokuba while they lived at the orphanage. If you watch the Battle City finals episodes during the Noah series, when Seto and Mokuba are outside their old orphanage, watching their past selves, little kid Seto calls little kid Mokuba "Moki" a lot.  
  
Please review! But, I don't want any flames saying that this was an incest fic due to Seto saying "I love you" to his younger brother. Like I said at the beginning, this was a brotherly-fic. 


End file.
